Atomic Sentiment
by Redskymay
Summary: AU Cross had recently died. Zero is now the owner of Cross Corporation, a multi billionaire advance weaponry company and the guardian of a teenage girl. Could things get more complicated?A genius Kuran & his lackeys are out to get him and so is his future


Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight or any of their character( I wish really, because that will mean me not being absolutely _broke_)

This is Alternate Universe: AU!

Rating: M

Warning:Rating for cursing and future situations. This is YAOI. So if you are homophobic or if you are allergic to a hot guy kissing another hot guy, then I strongly suggest you click the back button, I'm by no means specialized in treating rashes.

Paring: Kaname and Zero of course!( they melt even the stoniest of hearts =)

_word in this format: _means direct thoughts or emphasis on words or tone.

* * *

**Atomic sentiment **

_**Chapter 1: Mercurial**_

Zero walked through the halls that leaded to his room. He was still tired from the press conference he had given minutes before.

Talking about your adopted parent's death in front of numerous flashing cameras and anxious reporters did nothing to lower your stress level. He opened his bedroom door, took off his jacket and threw it in his desk chair. To quickly collapse in the placid bed next to it.

A sigh ran through the quiet room and Zero massaged his temples slowly while rolling unto his back.

He didn't even had time to recover after Cross's death. Although not necessary unexpected since the man suffered often from Cardiac Arrests, it still hit him hard. He didn't cry at the funeral, but just barely. Instead he hugged his little sister Yuuki tightly as if afraid she will leave him too. Not that he will ever admit it.

Cross was a successful business figure and owner of the Cross Corporation. This company specialized in developing Advance weaponry, a business that was not only well-known but also dangerous and controversial.

One of the many reasons that Cross was regarded as an enigma since his job didn't go well with the cheery and pacifist attitude the man always had. Zero and Yuki being the only family Cross had (even though both where adopted) all of the man's fortune and duties went to them.

Correction, all of the duties the man had where given to Zero, since he was the oldest. Lucky thing that Zero was nineteen, or else all of Cross's fortune will have gone to some power-hungry associate.

Now he had to learn how to run a company, take care of a teenage girl and finish the deal his late father had with Kuran Kaname, a genius weapon technologist, and someone who he had never meet before in person.

Zero felt like he was drowning and losing conscious into vicious seawaters, without the hope of a rescue team or the miracle that he will wake safely in unknown crystalline shores after the storm settled.

*****

He heard the rumors about Kuran Kaname. How could he not? How can he not know the man most people considered the prince of modern technology? Of how he was a wiz in biochemical technology at the age of ten, coming from a wealthy and respected family that owned half of the world's legal weaponry production.

He heard Yuuki's phone conversations with her bubble-headed friends enough times to know who the "hottest and smartest piece of ass there is" was, their words not his, of course.

Not that Zero had any opinion on the guy mind you. He wasn't as stereotypical to judge someone based on an article of "Trendy Teen Weekly" like Yuuki's friends where.

However he thought that probably the guy was gonna be one of those snobby and spoiled as hell guys that his father was always hanging out with. He hoped not though, he couldn't stand people like that.

Zero once punched one of his father's project partners because he said that "orphans should work for free because they had no family to support and waste money on" a comment that he felt as a personal insult.

_Yes_, Zero though spitefully _the fucker deserved it._

His dad had to make up some stupid excuse that Zero was recently diagnosed with anger issues due the traumatizing and heartbreaking childhood he had. Not that Zero thought the stupid man deserved an explanation for his actions seeing he told the moron quite bluntly how much he cared about his opinion.

He breathed deeply, his hand gripping the steering wheel. It will take a life situation to admit it but Zero was nervous. Even thought he had a basic knowledge in these types of business and was a very intelligent guy by nature, he still had no experience in these matters.

Cross was always the only one in charge of these duties and didn't like to include Yuuki or him in these matters since he said they should have a normal happy adolescence.

However it was now his responsibility to be part of the group in charge of developing one of the greatest projects of all time. Developing a gun which shoots at a speed of sound, whose bullets can have any type of fluid inserted in them and where released directly into the victim's bloodstream. Nevertheless what makes this weapon really different is that its target can be found by their source of heat. Guaranteeing the shooter to never miss its primal objective.

It neither has a name or specific function, but is specifically clear that it can be ten times more lethal then any other regular gun. Zero didn't really know that exact details because he only was aware of it through randomly listening to Cross's conversations. The e-mail he got that said to attend this meeting wasn't exactly informative either.

He made a left turn and arrived in front of Cross Corporation. Zero has only been here a couple of times but he never cease to be surprised by the design of this building. A cylindered-shape skyscraper whose height was approximately 452 meters (1,483 feet). A grand total of 88 stories.

Windows arranged in an intricate pattern. For example, the windows of the third floor where unparallel to those of the second floor. The upper window began in the top last corner of the bottom window, all made of a bullet proof crystal that became almost a translucent golden when the sun shined directly on it. The lines outlining each windows a wine-red. Walls of pure white decorated the inside and outside of the building. Contains eleven elevators and six flights of escalators and one flight of stairs.

The company's name flashes in old English text in the form of a hologram on the front doors in bold black. The door handles where the shape of the company's insignia, a geometrical-shape red rose. The building was truly an architectural masterpiece.

He parked his silver convertible in the building's front parking lot. From D to P went the handle. He climbed out and closed the door a little too hard. He didn't care; he wasn't in such a good mood anyways. He walked stiffly towards the front door, taking long steps put still managing to walk gracefully like he had been taught by Cross's many etiquette teachers.

Reaching the front doors he went in and was immediately overwhelmed by the chaotic atmosphere.

If he were to look to his left he will have seen a smart-suited women bumping into smart-suited man and causing to slip all his hot coffee into his crispy now stained shirt and seeing the man in turn shouting now obscenities at her. If he were to look to his right he will have seen a mailman with an impressively deep cart filled with today's upcoming mail and flushed faced from dashing to deliver it.

However Zero looked neither way because he simply didn't care about other people's businesses but his own, so he in turn saw nothing.

He came to a stop at the front desk and cleared his throat to get the secretary's attention. The women turned to him. She was in her late forties but still had a face you can cope with. She was elegantly dressed in a brown assemble and her blond-gray hair was tied to a high bun. She wore old-fashioned rectangular glasses with the string attached to its legs coming across from her collarbone. She raised her judging muddy-colored eyes towards him.

In the instant her eyes were fixed upon him, Zero knew that he wasn't immediately thrown out of the building in that exact moment due to his elegant expensive looking attire. He saw the sneer that briefly decorated her face when she saw his messy silver hair and three silver looped earrings attached to his left ear. The way the doubt of his presence here infiltrated her eyes when seeing his young profile and something told him that he will be receiving similar looks in the future.

"Yes?" her tone was raspy and annoyed, as if she was interrupted while doing something crucial.

"Do you happen to know where the officers meeting is being held at"

"And you are _sir_?"The word sir left her mouth as if it didn't belong there. As if it didn't belong to Zero.

"Zero Kiryu" he smiled pleasantly, but his eyes were really saying '_don't you feel so funcking screwed right now'._

Her face paled and she examined Zero's face once more. Fear setting in her eyes.

"Ohhh ! I was not aware you will be coming today, if I was I would have made the proper preparations." Her whole demeanor changed like light switch.

"It wasn't necessary. I need to get to that meeting before it starts" Zero's tone indicated just how realistic he found her new concern for his person.

"Ohhh, but the meeting has already started officially five minutes ago!" her exclamation coming apparently deeply worried.

_Yes, three which I have wasted talking to you._

"Please I need the floor number" Zero was not known for his patience.

"Ohhh, of course!" she took out something from her drawer and holds it out to him. "The pass to the main elevator, the main conference room is in the eighty-eighth floor, down the hallway."

Zero silently took the card-key and rapidly walked towards the elevators, he was really getting tired of her 'Ohhhs!'

He flashed the card in front of the identifier and the main elevator's doors opened, He stepped inside and pressed the button labeled 88.

"Hey hold it!", "Wait up!!", and "thank god!" were the shouts shouted by the growing mass of employers heading to Zero's open elevator.

_Click!_ The _closed door_ button was pressed and the fast-rushing mass disappeared from view due to the closing of the elevator's doors.

Zero couldn't afford stops.

The elevator rapidly…well, elevated up. Zero breathed in and out deeply thinking about the predictable scene he will probably cause when entering that room. He just hoped he wasn't like Caesar and go in there to suddenly face his own execution. The image of him in a toga flashed through his mind. He shivered.

_Ding!_ The tale-tale sign of the arrival at the designed destination broke his pessimistic thoughts.

The doors slide open and he stepped out. Making a right turn and walking down the hallway towards the door titled **Main Conference Room. **

Zero kept walking when he was suddenly stopped by one of the two guards guarding the mentioned door.

"Hey young men where do you think you're going" His tone was firm and deep, the perfect tone for intimidation. Just like his bulging build muscles.

"Where I'm supposed to be" Zero answered, ignoring the guard's approach and kept trying to reach the door.

"What's the commotion here gentlemen?", a firm melodious voice drifted through the air. The door of the Conference room had been opened.

By whom? Kuran Kaname of course.

* * *


End file.
